


moonrise

by softpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpil/pseuds/softpil
Summary: a bunch of jaepil and maybe other day 6 ship oneshots as well???





	1. chocolate

  
_love._ it was that pair of brown eyes that brought visions of sunny days and cherry blossoms, late night photoshoots and warm smiles, autumn leaves and hot chocolate and carnivals, happiness and warmth.

 _love._ it was the precious way that wonpil looked at jae, with twinkles in his eyes, his pupils expanding and contrasting against his chocolate brown irises.

 _"will you go out with me?"_ was what that sweet, soft voice asked, eyes wide and arms outstretched with a chocolate bar, hand-decorated cd case, and a note in his hands.

 _"sometimes, i imagine what it would be like if i kissed you,"_ was what he sang as jae played a random melody on his guitar, sitting on the hardwood floor across from wonpil, a smile adorning his eyes and making the room just a bit brighter as he buried down a giggle.

and there they were, in the parking lot of some random shopping center that they used to go to "just to hang out" with a couple other friends. 

the sky was a gradiation between navy blue and purple with hints of fushia, orange street lights giving it a warmer glow, the cool breeze making the tips of their noses red which made them look even cuter to each other.

"could you imagine how shy you were a few months ago?" jae chuckled, throwing a piece of gravel from the asphalt and off into the distance.

wonpil pouted and averted his pretty brown eyes, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"oh, stop it!" jae said as he was met with the shy, reminiscent side of wonpil, his cute pout making the latter weak. he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him into his lap and smiled at how adorably shy he was acting despite the fact that they've been dating for a few months.

"i still listen to that cd you gave me," he pries, watching the younger squirm and turn tomato red at jae's teasing.

jae thought back to the heartfelt lyrics and the soft beats and melodies and the honey vocals of the synthesist that serenaded his ears whenever he listened to that treasured cd. 

"you look pretty toda----"

"just shut up." wonpil muttered, smiling and grabbing the older boy's collar before kissing him softly, eyes fluttering closed at every second they let their lips linger.

as they pulled apart, jae took the time to take in the beauty of the younger boy, with tousled brown hair and a cute pink sweater, glowing tan skin, a sweet smile and pink-ish lips from that lip tint he never went without ever since they started dating, a velvet choker sitting on his neck and a small flower tucked behind his ear--- _he_ _really did look pretty._

"can we go watch movies now?" he begged adorably, his puppy-eyed expression making jae blush this time. before he could even answer, wonpil interlocked their fingers and pressed his soft, warm palm against the latter's and smiled at him with his pretty eyes squinting just a bit, cheeks full and rosy, and pink lips framing his adorable box-smile.

 _"fuck,"_ jae muttered under his breath as he remembered how much of a little demon kim wonpil can be.

"fine," he groaned, playfully shoving him out of his lap before standing up, the boy crashing right back into him like a magnet.

there was a movie theater, cafe, and slot racing venue right in the same shopping center which made the place even more convenient for dates. 

they got their tickets, purchased popcorn, and wonpil snuck a pack of pocky sticks in the theater. they eventually found their seats and got cozy, wonpil wrapping his legs around jae's, eyes glued to the screen just to avoid feeling shy about his cute, clingy tendencies.

jae tilted his head towards wonpil's and watched as he intently viewed the movie, eyes widening as the plot became more intense, and at every loud sound.

at the feeling of eyes on him, wonpil whipped his head around and stuck a pocky stick at the corner of his own mouth before whispering "want some?"

jae nodded and leaned in, catching the younger by surprise, biting the cookie until it went all the way down to the chocolate tip sitting atop wonpil's rosy lips. he felt the boy's face heat up due to their proximity and closed the gap, swiping the chocolate off his lips with his tongue before cupping his face and kissing him softly yet affectionately as he likes it, his tongue gentle with every move before they pulled their moist lips apart for air, pressing them back together again as they found each other's hands in the dark and held their palms together.

"i love you," jae whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of wonpil's ear.

wonpil wrapped his arms around jae's shoulders and buried his face in his neck before whispering the softest, _barely_ intelligible "i love you too," as the credits rolled.

their lovey-dovey act was broken by the extremely competitive game of slot racing, jae doing everything in his power to try to distract wonpil from speeding ahead of his remote-controlled car.

he did everything from stealing kisses from wonpil, to secretly tickling him as he controlled his car with one hand, to asking him embarrassing questions to distract him, which gave him the advantage of _just_ being caught up with wonpil's mini vehicle.

jae made a sharp turn with the jerking of the joystick, making his car crash into wonpil's which pushed it to the side, the whirring sound of the toy even louder as it sped past the line before time was up.

 _"no fair,"_ wonpil whined, pouting even more than usual at jae's arrogant grin.

jae simply laughed and pointed at wonpil which made the younger boy knit his brows together angrily before crossing his arms and turning his back towards his boyfriend. 

"babe?"

wonpil didn't respond.

"babyyyyyyyyyy!"

he stepped even further away.

"wonpil, my love, i'll buy you ice cream! please forgive me!"

"what kind?"

"red bean, your favorite!" jae cooed, a grin reaching his eyes as the latter finally turned around.

"okay!" he exclaimed adorably, a smile painted over his pouty face from just a few seconds ago.

they held hands once-more and left to go to the cafe that sold just about everything, the store so small and adorned with minimal decorations which gave it its own aesthetic, pink decor and neon lights contrasting against the cream-colored walls.

"can i get a vanilla red bean ice cream, a chocolate bar, and red bean ice cream please?" jae asked at the counter, quickly taking out a few dollar bills to pay before looking at the mini gift-shop area, leaving wonpil to collect their order and find a good table.

plushies were lined around the back and there were flowers and cards, cookies, candy and just about anything anyone could ever need to redeem themselves after destroying their boyfriend at slot racing.

jae bought just about everything and put it all in a cute, giant gift bag with the cafe logo on the front in a black font against the cream background color on a small pastel pink heart.

he quickly scribbled _"sorry for beating you at slot racing baby~"_ on the card before rushing to the table with a dopey smile on his face. 

wonpil gushed at the look of his boyfriend carrying a giant bag filled with a stuffed animal, card, pink carnations, giant pastel lollipops, and cookies wrapped with iridescent cellophane and ribbons. 

"i really love you right now," he cooed, his smiled widening at the sight of jae's sweet, sincere smile, taking the bag into his lap, opening the card first. 

"you know what, _never mind!_ "

jae chuckled at this response because he was only teasing him, after all, he technically _did_ cheat at the game.

"i was joking babe! now pose with all this stuff so i can brag to younghyun about this." he said before smiling and capturing wonpil looking all pretty in pink next to his gifs, seated right by the neon lights and houseplant at the very back.

"aww, look at you," he cooed as he kept tapping the screen to capture probably 50 pics or so, which he knew he would spam young k with until he blocked him. _(wouldn't be the first time)_

wonpil gushed at the constant compliments jae spewed before they eventually went back to eating the treats they ordered.

after finishing their ice cream and chocolate and kissing off the sweet cream that got onto each other's lips after eating, they held hands and jae helped carry the heavy bag to their car before they both got inside, illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the windows, a soft ballad album playing from the other night.

"i love you, you fucking asshole." wonpil whispered, the moonlight twinkling in his already gleaming eyes.

"i love you more, you sore loser." jae replied, gently tracing his fingertips along wonpil's cheekbones, thumbs stroking his peachy cheeks before he leaned in and kissed him once-more, soft lips even gentler against the latter's as they took their time, wonpil gradually crawling into the older boy's lap.

jae's hands smoothed down wonpil's back and gripped his thighs ever-so-gently as he kissed him even deeper, sighing against his wet lips, the sweet taste of chocolate and red bean making his kisses _even more_ addictive. 

and that's when he found it---the so-called _love_ everyone was chasing. it was when he saw wonpil's sweet, sincere smile after kissing him. it was the sweet taste that still lingered on his tongue, and the way he gently dragged his fingertips along the wonpil's jawline like he was the most precious art that could ever be touched by man--- _which he is_.

it was kissing him under the moonlight to soft ballads, alone in a parking lot with no one to disrupt them.

_that was love._


	2. colors

_wonpil was like a rainbow, effervescent with colors spewing from his dynamic personality, painting jae's life into a piece of art._

with the golden light of his smile, color bled onto his plain black-and-white sketches of his life, turning it into a painted canvas with inklings of flower petals, blooming into the blue skies and airy white clouds above.

color came into view with the flashing lights reflecting in his chocolate-colored eyes.

bursts of red, blue, and white obscured their vision as they shot at aliens underneath the two-player console with curtains draped around them, completely illuminated by the screen.

all jae noticed in his peripheral vision was the bright pink flash of wonpil dropping his gun, soon crawling into his lap, blocking his view, kissing him under the curtains on an old console.

color bounced between their eyes and between their lips too, wonpil's rosy, strawberry-flavored lips crashing onto jaehyung's peachier pout.

colors bled into his life with the light of wonpil's smile, his lips and white teeth emanating a golden glow beyond carats, making the sun emerge from the clouds and bring their elated summer days.

  
gold transferred from wonpil's smile to his own lips, with sweet kisses cascaded over his lips like golden honey.

and the serenades of his voice and their musical instruments on golden summer days encircled them with the intangible colors of joy.


End file.
